Transport trailers typically include configurable devices, such as gates, for defining storage areas in the trailer to transport cargo. Common gates typically require precise alignment, have sharp edges, and have limited configurability. These limitations create difficulty for loading and transporting cargo.
Additionally, common gates typically include multiple heavy connecting components joining gate elements to one another and to the trailer. The weight and size of the components make proper alignment of the connectors difficult for one person. The components and the connectors are susceptible to rattling that can disturb sensitive cargo, such as livestock. Manufacturing tolerances, cargo shift, and other factors can cause the gates to fall out of alignment and make connection and disconnection difficult or impossible. Further, sharp edges on the gates make cargo susceptible to damage during transport. Thus, a need exists for a gate that provides improved configurability, safety, and quiet operation.